Dark Nights and Better Days
by coolbreeeze
Summary: Jasper reflects back on the worst 48 hours of his life. Can anything turn his luck around? Entry for the FML contest. Contains male slash…you’ve been warned. Rated M for language/lemons


**FML Contest**

**Title: Dark Nights and Better Days**

**Pen name: coolbreeeze**

**Characters: Jasper**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to S. Meyers, the sexin' belongs to me.**

**To see the rest of the entries in this contest, please visit the FML C2: **http://www . fanfiction . net/community/FML_Contest_Fics/77195/ (_remove spaces for link to work_)

_A/N: Special thanks to my beta carabeth and my pre-reader emznluv. Love you bbs!_

_

* * *

  
_

I glanced down at my watch for what was probably the fifth damn time in five minutes. I was waiting on the "L" to arrive at the train station on an unusual cold May morning. I let out a long sigh, watching my breath fan out in front of me. I took another sip of my coffee and could only hope that the train would actually be on time today.

Yes, I, Jasper Whitlock, who thought he'd never be one of those attorneys working 60 hour weeks, was going into work, on a Saturday, at one of the biggest firms in Chicago, Volturi & Denali, LLC. I had a huge caseload waiting on my desk that required a good majority of my free time at the moment.

I was hired into Volturi as a Staff Attorney just two months ago, after working my ass off as an hourly temp for the last six months. A permanent position had finally opened up and I was offered the position along with a salary that I still could not wrap my mind around. For once in my life, I was actually going to have money in my savings account and live comfortably.

The rumble of the train on the track finally started to descend upon the platform, and I made my way into the warm car. Luckily, it was still early enough that there were open seats, and I plopped down into one, settling my messenger bag on my lap. I leaned my head back against the window and let my thoughts wander as the sounds of Jeff Buckley filtered through my ear buds.

As much as it fucking sucked to be going into work on cold, yet sunny spring day, I was just thankful I had a stable job. I wasn't one of those people where luck just seemed to rain down on them all the time. It had taken quite awhile for me to get to where I was now. My thoughts suddenly took a turn for the emo as they drifted back over the last year and a half.

**~O~O~**

"Shit!" I yelled out as I realized for the second time, I was about to walk out of my house without everything I needed for work. I raced back up the front steps to my house and busted through the front door.

"Seriously Jasper, what did you forget this time?" Peter said, barely looking up from the TV as he played _Call of Duty_.

"My fucking apron," I called out from the kitchen as I raced to the back of the house to our bedroom where I hoped I would find it.

"You're gonna be late," Peter yelled to me from the living room.

"No shit," I murmured as I grabbed my apron off the floor next to the bed and raced back through the house and to the front door.

"See you later babe!" I called to him, as I slammed the door behind me and sprinted back to my car. I was going to have to break all traffic laws today if I was going to make it to the bar on time.

I was already exhausted from working at the firm earlier that day. I was in my last year of law school and was holding down three fucking jobs. Was I insane? Probably. But I needed them all for different reasons. I bartended on the weekends to get some extra spending cash so I didn't have to take out more student loans than necessary. My "day job" was clerking for this small bankruptcy firm a few times a week. I had to get experience in the legal field to beef up my resume since graduation was coming up. Finally, I tutored some local high school students in English on the side for some non-taxable pay.

I burned rubber into the parking lot of Vikki's, still bitter that I had to go in on my day off since Bree called out sick. I had a hard time saying no to the owner, especially since cash was tight ever since my boyfriend, Peter, was fired from his job and was unable to contribute to rent, or groceries, or toilet paper. I felt my fists clench the steering wheel as I thought about what a slacker he was being and the slow demise of our once happy relationship. The truth was, lately, we were acting more like roommates and less like lovers. I attributed it to the stress I was under from working, and supporting us. After he was fired, he tried finding work as a mechanic again, but his lack of work ethic preceded him. Eventually, he just gave up, and hadn't looked through a want ad in months.

I planned on having a "come to Jesus" talk with him tonight about his lazy bum act; that was, until I got called in to work. I was tired of keeping up all three jobs because I _had _to. I wanted to sit at home and play _Call of Duty_ or _Madden_ on _my_ game systems that _I_ bought with _my_ spare cash, but yet, if we wanted to keep a roof over our heads, someone had to make money to give rent to the landlord. We had been together for a little over a year, and he just recently moved in with me when his lease ended three months ago, in order to save some money while he "looked" for work.

After I put my car in park, I banged my head on the steering wheel a couple times, cursing this long as fuck day. It was a Thursday night, too, which meant it was either going to be really busy, or completely dead. With my luck, it was going to be dead, and the tips weren't going to be worth the hassle of me almost breaking my neck to get here.

"Yo, Whitlock!" Emmett shouted at me from across the bar. "Dude, it's dead, why don't you go home? I think Rosie and I can cover any stragglers."

I had been unnecessarily wiping down glasses for the last hour just to have something to do. "Fuck man, thanks, I'm falling asleep on my feet over here." I untied my apron and threw my towel down on top of the bar.

"Yea no problem, we'll see you tomorrow night, right?" Emmett said as he refilled the napkins on the bar.

"For sure, Em." I said as I walked from behind the bar to grab my keys from the back office.

I don't think I could have been any happier to be heading home early. I could get some sleep, and wake up early enough to work on my homework before I headed back to the bar Friday night. I would probably even have time to talk to Peter too.

I pulled into the driveway of our house and was surprised to see all the lights off. Peter wasn't the type to go to bed before 1am, and it was only 11pm. I shut my engine off and dragged my tired body up the stairs to the front door. I turned on the foyer light and noticed that Peter hadn't even bothered to clean up his mess from dinner that sat all over the coffee table. Jesus Christ. How hard was it to put plates in the sink and throw away a pizza box? Just add the title "maid" to my ever growing list of jobs. I can put that right under "sugar daddy" on my resume. I snorted at my own pathetic jokes about my life as I made my way back to the bedroom.

As I got closer to the door, I heard the shower running. As much as I wanted to sleep, a shower sounded fantastic. I really needed to wash away the smell of booze and cigarettes from my body before I crawled into bed. Also, even though I was pissed at Peter, maybe I could even join him for an impromptu shower grope.

I walked into the dark bedroom, and started stripping off my clothes, getting even more eager with the idea of maybe getting some for the first time in a month. I felt my cock start to spring to life as my hand brushed over it when I unbuttoned my jeans.

I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper, and walked over to the bathroom. I opened the door and was assaulted with steam. I felt my way over to the tub and grabbed the shower curtain, yanking it to the side.

"Need some help?" I said with a sly grin.

The grin was immediately wiped off my face as my eyes adjusted to the sight in front of me. There was my fucking boyfriend, with his fucking hands around the small cock of Garrett, a bear of a man that I'd seen around Vikki's.

Peter stared at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. "FUCK! Jasper!" he shouted when he finally seemed to come back to reality.

"What in the fuck?" Garrett lifted his gaze to meet my now angry one.

"What in the fuck?! Oh, you're going to ask me that goddamn question? When you are in MY shower in the house where I pay the fucking rent???"

"Jazz…" Peter said as he stepped out of the shower. I quickly maneuvered my body back to the door and walked into the bedroom.

"No, _Peter _do not fucking 'Jazz' me…" I said through clenched teeth. My fists were involuntarily clenching and unclenching as he and Garrett stood in front of me, dripping wet onto the floor.

"Babe, I can explain." Peter said, stepping closer to me.

"Take one more goddamn step and it'll be your last. I do not want your excuses, or your explanations. What I want, Peter, is for you to pack your shit as fast as fucking possible, and get the fuck out of MY house!" I shouted at him.

"And just where do you suggest I go?" he said, panic suddenly filling his voice.

_Was he serious?_ "I don't give a fuck where you go. I'm sure Garrett here can make you quite comfortable in his home. I mean, you're already comfortable handling his dick, you might as well make it your new full time job." I started moving around the room in a flurry, grabbing Peter's things out of the dresser drawers and throwing them on the bed.

"C'mon baby, you can stay with me for as long as you want. Forget this loser." Garrett piped up. He was leaning against the bedroom wall with a smug look on his face.

"See, problem solved Peter." I laughed as I grabbed his suitcase from the closet and started throwing his possessions in it. He grabbed my arm as I moved around the bed to get the rest of his shit out of my sight. I flinched as he touched me, and the reality of what was happening fully set in.

I grabbed his hand currently gripping my arm like a vice and forcefully removed it from me, as I ran into the bathroom, past Garrett, to vomit. I barely made it to the toilet as my stomach emptied itself.

As I sat on the now cool tile floor, I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening. Peter and I had problems, but to cheat on me? In my own home? It just didn't make any sense. I stood up from the floor on shaky legs, wiping an errant blonde curl that clung to my forehead off my sweaty face.

When I made my back into the bedroom, Peter and Garrett had both put on clothes. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't even formulate words.

"You know, Jasper, this isn't the first time for me and Pete here." Garrett said, pointing back over to where Peter stood.

Peter's shoulders seemed to slump even more with Garrett's words.

"So, Peter, or actually, maybe I should just ask Garrett since he has all the knowledge tonight. Exactly how long have you been fucking someone behind my back?" I stared a hole into Peter until he finally raised his head to look me in the eye.

"Really Jazz, you want details?" Peter tried to avert my gaze once again, but this time, I stalked over to him and held his chin up with my hand.

"Yes, I really want to know how long you've been fucking someone in what was our home, while I worked, and went to school to support us both!" I shouted as Peter's eyes widened with the deafening sound of my voice. "Please, tell me, how you had time to fuck someone, but you didn't have time to find a job? Tell me how you managed to fit Garrett in your busy schedule of playing video games and spending my money!"

I removed my hand from under his chin and took a step back while I waited for my explanation.

Peter huffed, and ran his hands through his hair. "Jesus Jasper, I dunno, a month maybe?"

"A month." I whispered in disbelief. "So, what, when I was at work, or school, you had your bear come over and fuck you?" I turned and faced Garrett this time, who was busy checking his long blonde hair for split ends. "I fucking let you into my home Peter! How could you?!"

"Listen up loser," Garrett retorted. "Don't start name calling when you're the one who can't satisfy your man."

"Fuck off Garrett!" I snapped back. "This loser is about to graduate from law school. What have you managed to do with your life? Oh that's right, you're a fucking mall cop."

"That's it, I'm outta here." Garrett shoved his massive frame off the wall, and moved toward the door. "You comin' Pete?"

Peter looked from me to him, and then back to me. I couldn't quite read his expression, but what I did know, is that no signs of remorse crossed over his face.

"Yeah, I'm comin' G." Peter zipped up his suitcase and started moving toward the door.

"Hey Peter." I called after him as he stepped into the hall. "By the time I get back from work tomorrow night, I want all your shit out of my house. You're not listed on the lease, and you don't pay rent, so you have no entitlement to live here. Leave your key on the table, and lose my fucking number." I turned back into the bedroom as I heard him and Garrett walk to the front door.

I started stripping the linens off the bed the minute I got back into the room. I wasn't going to even bother washing them because who knows what they had done on these sheets. I carried them into the kitchen, where I grabbed a trash bag, shoving them inside. I dropped the bag by the back door to take out to the dumpster in the morning.

I was beyond the point of exhaustion so instead of making up my bed, I grabbed the blanket and pillow and headed back to the living room to sleep on the couch. I collapsed down into the cushions, pulling my blanket up and over my head. My head hurt, my body hurt, but most of all, my heart hurt.

Shutting my eyes, I willed the image of Peter in our shower with Garrett to stop flashing behind my lids. Somehow, a short time later, I succumbed to a very deep slumber.

I rolled over on the couch, barely opening my eyes to the bright sun coming through my windows. My eyes adjusted to the light and I glanced at my clock. It was already 2pm. I had slept the day away.

I groaned as I shifted my body on the couch. It was not easy fitting my 6'3" frame in a space smaller than my queen size bed. I stretched my arms above my head and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I guess I thought maybe if I slept enough, the nightmare of yesterday would be just that, a nightmare. Unfortunately, it happened.

I spent the rest of my time before work busying myself as to not think about what "Pete the Cheat" had done to me. I went around the house collecting the rest of his odds and ends, putting them in boxes near the door so he wouldn't spend more time in my house later than needed. He was lucky I just didn't throw it all in the street. As much as I wanted to, I had more class than that.

By the time 6pm rolled around, I was showered (although I didn't really feel clean after being in the scene of the crime per se) and ready to go to work. I thought about calling out, but I knew sitting in the house facing Peter when he came to get his shit would only lead to more heartbreak. I had a feeling that my temper would get the best of me too if he brought that fuckstick Garrett with him to help move his boxes.

Luckily, my shift at Vikki's went fast because we were packed with the normal Friday night lushes. I tried to avoid conversation with my co-workers because I didn't know if I could keep up my false smile for too long. Eventually, I told Rose and Emmett what happened because they knew something was up. Unfortunately for me, I wear my emotions and heart on my sleeve and both of them could read me too well. Emmett offered to take Peter's crap to wherever it was Garrett stayed so he didn't have to come back to the house to get it, but I told him at this hour, Pete the Cheat had probably already picked it all up. Rose offered to find him somewhere in the city and kick him in the nuts, and just walk away with no explanation. I seriously considered taking her up on that offer and joining in on that attack. However, the last thing I needed before I sat for the bar exam was an assault on my record.

Finally, at 3am, I pulled into my driveway and was ready to go to bed for at least 24 hours. As I walked up the path to my house, I stepped on something that made a loud crunch under my boot.

"What the…" I muttered as I got closer to the ground to inspect what I had just stepped on.

"FUCK!" I screamed out, as I realized I had just stepped on part of my Xbox. As I took in the entire pavement in front of me, I saw not only was that smashed to pieces on the sidewalk, but my PS3 as well. _Was I being punk'd? _

I kicked the plastic casing with the toe of my shoe and watched it fly further into the darkness. I ran up my stairs and quickly opened my door to see what other damage had been inflicted on my house.

Luckily, when I turned on the light, all of Pete's boxes were gone, and the remainder of my furniture appeared to be intact, minus the entertainment system. My DVDs were all over the floor, some out of their boxes, resting haphazardly around the room. The PS3 and Xbox games were pulled from their shelf and left in a pile on the floor. My TV was left unscathed, but at this point, it didn't even matter. Peter knew how much I valued playing my game systems in my down time, and that I had a passion for movies. Though with school and my jobs, I had lately lacked the time to partake in either, but it didn't mean that they weren't worth a lot to me. I let out a frustrated grunt and slid my body down the wall to sit on the floor. I was pretty sure that these last 2 days were the worst of my life. Not even coming out of the closet to my military father had been this hard on my emotions.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something sticking to on the back of my front door. I picked myself up off the floor, wiping the few tears that finally managed to escape my eyes.

I pulled the post-it off the door.

_We're over. Fuck you. –P_

Way to state the obvious Peter. I crumpled the post-it in my hand and walked through the rest of my house to see if any other damage was done. Someone must have been watching over me, because he left my room, guitar, and clothes untouched. It looked like he just took his aggression out in the living room. If anything, I was surprised he just didn't steal the game systems, since he was so damn attached to them. I figured he knew me well enough to know throwing them out of the window and breaking them beyond repair would hurt me more than just knowing they were out there being played by him.

Making my way back into the kitchen, I went to the pantry and grabbed a broom, dustpan and garbage bag. I went back out onto my front sidewalk and started sweeping up the wreck. As I put the last of the big pieces of plastic in the trash bag, my legs finally gave out from under me. I slumped down onto the sidewalk and started to sob. I was pretty sure I was going to wake up my neighbors, but I didn't even care.

I drew my knees up to my chest and just started rocking back and forth, letting the tears stream down my face, hoping that somehow, they would wash away the last 2 days of misery.

"Jasper…" I heard a man's voice call out to me from the darkness. _I must be hearing things_.

"Jasper!" The voice called to me louder this time. _Or maybe not_.

I lifted my head, only to see a figured, darkened by the shadow my porch light was casting.

The figure stepped closer to me, crouched down and rested his hand on my shoulder.

Edward.

"Why—" I stuttered.

Apparently, reading my mind, Edward finished my sentence for me. "Why am I here? I figured you could use a friend right now Jazz."

"But, it's so late." I just shook my head and buried it back into my knees.

"Yeah, I know, I took a chance. I was at a party with Alice after we were done studying for the night. I ran into Rose, and she told me what happened and said you should be on your way home from work. Why didn't you call me, Jasper?"

I lifted my head, my tear-stained face, meeting his intense gaze. I shrugged my shoulders, making his hand slightly falter and land on my arm. "I didn't want to burden anybody. Plus, I came home tonight and found this." I gestured my arm out in front of the mess in front of me.

"Fuck…" Edward muttered as he took in the scene. "Did Pete do this to your shit?"

All I could do was nod.

"Jasper, you should probably call the police and report this or something?" Edward trailed off as his eyes darted back and forth across the sidewalk covered in bits of my shit.

"It's no use. I don't have the energy to do anything but act like nothing ever happened."

"C'mon Jasper." Edward held his hand out to me to help me off the ground.

I was so shaky from the events of the day, I half collapsed into Edward's arms. It was lucky we were almost the same size, because otherwise, I would have knocked him over.

He led me back into my house and immediately went into my kitchen and grabbed the Jack Daniels off of the top of the fridge. He rummaged through my cabinets looking for clean glasses, and poured us each a few fingers worth of the whiskey. As we drank, he allowed me to cry some more, and bitch some more, and even offered to let me play on his game systems if I ever got the urge.

Through my whisky haze, I barely remember Edward helping me to bed. I was lucky to have him in my life. Though we had just met in school 2 years ago, I felt like I had known him forever and was even luckier that he found me on the sidewalk mid meltdown.

I woke up in the morning, face first into my pillow. Clearly, I had more whiskey than I remembered drinking. I dragged myself out of the bedroom, and found Edward sleeping on my couch. We spent the day just hanging out, and discussing anything other than "Pete the Cheat". It was also the day that my life ended up changing for the better.

He told me about his plan to take the Illinois bar, and move out to the city a few weeks before bar studying began. He said he heard that Chicago was a great place to get legal temp work on the off chance he didn't get hired in with a firm immediately. Since I hadn't submitted my bar application yet, I seriously considered moving to Chicago. I had taken that night to sleep on it, and by the next day, I decided to finally do something for myself, take a chance and just fucking move.

I spent the last few months of school preparing myself to graduate, and move to Chicago. Since Edward and I were planning on going out there at the same time, we decided to just live together to cut some of the costs of city life. He was so easygoing; I figured living with him wouldn't be a problem. Hell, living with anyone other than Pete would be a step up in the right direction. All I knew was I could not wait to be in a better city, with someone who was quickly becoming one of my best friends.

**~O~O~**

As I got off the train, and walked to my office building, I thought about how if it wasn't for Edward, I would not be in this amazing city.

I entered my building, swiping my badge to get access to the elevators. I took the elevators up to the 33rd floor where my office was. It was probably going to be a fairly quiet day at the office. I knew there were a few other staff attorneys who would probably be around, but most of the partners, and all of the secretaries would be out enjoying their Saturdays.

I got to my office, and shrugged off my coat, throwing it in the chair I usually kept available for clients. I sat down at my desk and logged into the computer system and dove right in to the brief I was currently drafting.

A few hours after I started working, there was an unexpected knock on my office door. I looked up and was greeted by the eyes of my current office crush.

"Hey Jasper, you busy?" His melodic voice drifted into my office.

"Nah, actually just wrapping up this last paragraph before I move onto other doc review crap. What's up?" I tried to busy myself by unnecessarily shuffling paper around on my desk as to avoid him seeing me blush.

"Um, not much…" he stammered out. This was different. He was usually a very confident speaker. Even when he talked to senior partners I never saw him waiver.

"I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to grab a coffee or something. It's pretty empty in here, and well, yeah." He turned and started looking at my diplomas on the wall as though they were the most interesting things in the room.

I really enjoyed seeing this shy side of him. He was a temp in our office, but I heard it through the grapevine, that one of the firms he worked with before was looking to pick him up for full time employment.

We always exchanged subtle glances, and had slightly flirtatious conversations, but usually in the privacy of my office as no one here knew I was gay, and I really didn't want to bring my personal life to work.

"Yeah sure, let me just grab my coat," I told him and moved around my desk to get my jacket off the chair where it was laying.

He was standing near the door, rocking back and forth on his shoes. It looked like he was going to ask me something, but as he opened his mouth, nothing came out.

God, the things I would do to this man given ten minutes alone in a room with him. I spent more time checking him out than I did actually trying to get to know him.

He always wore slightly fitted dress pants, and from what I could tell, that noticeable bulge in his pants wasn't padded with anything extra.

"Alright, so are you ready?" I threw my coat over my arm and made my way to the door.

"Oh, fuck it." I thought I heard him mumble, and my office door suddenly slammed shut.

I jumped in surprise at his sudden change in demeanor as he squared his broad shoulders and made his way over to me. His eyes seemed to grow darker with each step he took.

"Um, so, you don't want coffee?" I squeaked out as he put his body inches away from mine. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. The air crackled between us and he took one more step, pressing his body to mine.

"No. I want this." He said and he tangled his hand into my curls and brought my face to his.

I stood motionless for a few moments as I realized that the man who invaded my one handed shower sessions was kissing me.

Eventually, my lips caught up with my brain and I began to kiss him back. I could feel his slight stubble rub against my chin, and I thought about how I wanted to feel that all over my body.

His gripped tightened in my hair as he snaked his other arm around my waist. I opened my mouth slightly to breathe him in. He tasted like ginger, honey and mint and I couldn't get enough of him.

I felt his tongue touch my lips, as it made its way into my mouth. I groaned at the sensation of his lips and tongue massaging my own.

We kissed for several minutes? Hours? Hell, I didn't care. He groaned into my mouth and pulled back slightly, looking into my eyes.

"Jesus, Jasper, I've been wanting to kiss you in here for longer than you know." He moved his thumb back and forth over my now swollen bottom lip.

"Well, I'm glad you finally made a move darlin'." I shocked myself at my term of endearment for this man in my office.

His eyes widened with surprise as he started pushing me backwards to my desk. "Jasper, there's um, one more thing I've always wanted to do in your office."

"And what's that?" I asked as I traced my fingers along the edge of his waistband. _Dear baby Jesus, please say you want me to fuck you over my desk. _

"Shhh," he said, putting his finger back over my lips. "Let me show you."

He grabbed my hand and led me behind my desk, turning my chair around to face us.

Without warning he spun me around and pushed me down into my chair. I landed with a thud as I watched him lean over me, gripping the arm rest on either side of me.

His face was so close to mine that I couldn't let him get away without a kiss. I pushed up out of the chair slightly and captured his lips. I gently used my teeth to tug on his bottom lip, and then swept my tongue over his mouth, seeking access. I felt him falter slightly above me, as he moaned into my mouth.

Breaking the kiss, he dropped down to his knees in front of me and looked up at me through his long lashes. Without saying a word, he used his hand to pry my legs apart.

"Oh fuck," was all I managed to get out.

"Maybe later," he responded with a very sensual look.

His hands moved to my waistband and began to undo my belt buckle. Once that was released, he started to unbutton my jeans at a painstakingly slow rate. After he undid a button, he'd lick his lips, and come up to my face for a kiss. He repeated this pattern until they were all undone.

My dick felt immensely better after pushing up against the fly for so long. I had been hard from the minute he knocked on my door. He shoved my jeans down my legs, much quicker than it took him to get them undone.

He stuck a hand into my black boxer briefs and pulled my cock out. Licking his lips, he quietly murmured something that sounded like "perfection."

My dick was already leaking with pre-cum, and the head was so swollen and sensitive to the touch.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you baby?" he whispered.

I shook my head.

"First, I'm going to lick you from base to swollen tip." He lowered his head, running his tongue just as he said he would do. The rough pressure of his tongue was enough to cause me to already start squirming in my chair.

"Next, I'm going to lick around your swollen head, sucking down the pre-cum that is glistening on your tip." _God, this man was fulfilling my fantasies. _

He moved his tongue over the top edge of the head of my cock, flicking it with just the tip of his tongue. True to his word, he ran his tongue over the slit, and captured my pre-cum in his mouth.

"Mmmm, better than candy," he moaned out. He looked back up at me, lust filling his gaze. "Finally, Jasper, I'm going to take your cock in my mouth, and suck you until your juices run down the back of my throat." It took every ounce of restraint I had not to thrust my hips up to his mouth.

I watched him pull my boxer briefs down my legs, grazing my hard dick with his fingers. My hips involuntarily bucked at the feather light sensation.

Once he was properly situated back between my legs, he used his hands to roll my balls over his fingers. His head moved between my legs, licking his way back up my shaft. When he got to my tip, he slowly moved his mouth around the head. All I could feel was hot, wet sensations as he took my length in his mouth.

His hand gripped the base of my shaft as his mouth sucked up and down the rest of my dick. His mouth was like a fucking vacuum.

"Shit!" I shouted, probably a bit too loudly for a midday office sexcapade.

He continued to pump the base of my dick with his hand as his mouth did most of the work. I felt his tongue swirl around my head as he made his way back up to the top.

"Unnng, it feels so good."

I could feel the familiar tingle in my body letting me know it probably wasn't going to be long before I came.

"Jasper," he said after he released my dick from his mouth. "I want you to fuck my mouth."

_Oh hell yes._

He brought my dick back into his mouth, and I couldn't hold back any longer. My hips bucked off my chair and I felt myself hit the back of his throat. He quickly relaxed his mouth and took me down as far as he could go.

I gripped onto his hair and used my hand to continue to guide the rhythm.

"Fuck, you feel so good baby," I managed to get out. I ground my teeth together to try to make myself hold off for as long as possible.

He moved his head and his hand faster and as his tongue swirled over the tip of my dick, I knew I was gonna come.

He took me back in his mouth and I pulled on his hair to try and signal him of my pending release.

"Shit, I'm gonna come," I said, and he just sucked my dick even harder.

That set me over the edge. My body tensed and I felt my release shoot into his mouth. He swallowed everything I gave him down and ran his mouth back over my dick cleaning me up. He took one final lick around my head and gazed up at me with his sparkling forest green eyes.

"Fuck, baby, that was amazing." I said, leaning over to kiss him soundly on the mouth.

"Yeah? I thought you'd like a little midday treat," Edward snickered as I pulled him up and onto my lap.

Nothing said love like an afternoon blow job from your fuckhot boyfriend.

I chuckled. "And also, knocking out another one of our mutual fantasies, while you were at it." I ran my hands over his back as he sighed contently into my hair.

"Oh, but Jasper, one question." He said, pulling back to look me in the eyes.

"What's that baby?" I asked.

"Um, 'darlin'' really?? When did you get southern?" he asked, laughing like he just told the funniest joke in the world.

I couldn't help but laugh right along with him. "I dunno baby, it just sorta came out, and I went with it."

"Ha, okay _darlin',_" he said drawing out the world into an exaggerated southern drawl.

"Ok, I'm just going to finish up this last little bit of work, and then I'll see you back at home in a couple hours?" I asked as we both made a move to stand and adjust our clothing.

"Mmmmhmmm," he said, as I ran my fingers through his messy bronze hair, trying to tame the parts I gripped while trying not to fuck his mouth earlier.

"Any big plans while you wait for me to come home and worship you?"

Edward shook his head and chuckled, "No, maybe play some _Assassin's Creed_? Though, video games pretty much just remind me of you, which is definitely not going to help this growing problem in my pants."

I loved that we could now laugh about the incident that brought us together over a year ago. Who would have thought broken game systems would lead me to the love of my life?

I gave Edward one final kiss goodbye and left him with a promise that I'd be sure to return the um, favor, later tonight, but only this time, in our bedroom.

As he walked out of the door, I sank back down into my office chair, and let out a long whoosh of air. Yeah, Edward truly was the best thing to happen to me and I couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

**Prompt:** "Today, I caught my boyfriend cheating so I broke up with him. As revenge he threw my PS3 and XBox out of the window when I wasn't in our house. I got those consoles out of the spare money my three jobs had brought in - the same three jobs I had to get because he refused to get a job of his own. FML"

_A/N: Thank you to __**Zigster, Chicklette, YogaGal, **__and__** SorceressCirce**__ for hosting the FML contest. Great idea!_

_Thank you for reading! Make sure to check out the other entries as well and cast your vote (and review!). _


End file.
